Discovery of Old Friends
by Hapair
Summary: The web has been sealed for a year and the mages have given up hope of seeing thier friends. Did they give up hope to soon or are they still wanted by all thier friends mostly Adriane POV and mainly boout adriane
1. Chapter 1

Adriane POV

I was running around the woods checking everything out, and making sure that everything was in order. My mind was focused on the woods, I have focused on the woods for the last two years along with my best friends. Ravenswood has been cut off from the web for a year now and we haven't heard from any of the friends we had all across the web,

Tweek, Donavan, Zach, Lorren, Marlin, Tasha, and all of the others, we all thought that they were going to try and find a way to stay in contact, but we gave up on that hope about seven months ago. They have each other and we hear at Ravenswood have each other. Kara, Emily, and me have all decided that it would be the best to take care of the magic and of the other animals here at the preserve.

I fought back the memories that came flooding in. "Stop thinking about those kind of things" I muttered to myself, and shook my head. I guess I thought that was a little I was a little to late thinking that cause well I tripped and hard. I stood up and looked at what I tripped over. I shinning object was sticking out of the ground, I walked over to it and checked it out. It looked like a gold lever. _'Kara, Emily, Ozzie get to the south side of the preserve, I found something'_

'_Coming' _Emily replied in my head _'I'm bringing Ozzie with me as well'_

'_I'm on my way Xena'_ Kara returned

The mages came through the trees. "What's up" I pointed to the lever and their eyes got huge.

"Should I pull it?" I asked

"Is it safe?" Emily asked

"How should I know I haven't ever seen it before"

"How bout we send one person wherever it leads with a walkie-talkie and a rope tied around their waist?" Kara put in

"I'll go" I said making sure that there would be no argument about it

"I got the rope and we always carry walkie-talkies with us so Adriane tie this around your waist and pull the lever" I could tell she was scared for me, who know what's hanging around down there. I stepped forward and pulled the lever and a door feel open under me and I fell into darkness screaming as I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell and landed on something soft and I realized I still had my eyes closed from the fall. I opened them and looked around. I was at the end of a hallway and there were torches along the hallway. I peered down the hall and saw five doors, I crept closer to them too get a better look and there was a symbol on each door. Each symbol was different, each one was of a different element. I walked up to the door with my symbol and slowly opened the door scared that something might come out at me.

I know as a warrior I wasn't supposed to be scared, but I was a girl as well. I looked in and saw a fighting mat, a wall of books, a desk with papers all over it, and a whole bunch of little gadgets and ingredients for potions. My pocket buzzed and I remembered that my friends were still up there so I grabbed it. "Adriane Here" I spoke into it

"Adriane thank God you are okay we are so worried"

"You guys half to come down here "

"Um, Okay we are on our way, see you in a little bit" And she hung up.

I decided to look through this place a little more closely, so I walked up to something covered in a tarp. I pulled the tarp off and a wave of dust blew on me making me sneeze. The tarp made a loud noise and I guess Emily, Ozzie, and Kara heard it cause they came running in all saying at the same time, "Are You all right"

I didn't respond because I was looking at a mirror, and not just any mirror, a magic one where we can travel through. They saw what I was looking at and stood with their mouths hanging open. I walked up to it and touch it. Yep, it was definitely a magic one I could feel it through my wolf stone. I noticed the lever on the side and grabbed it without even a second of thought. A bright light came from the surface of the mirror and showed a room at the other end. It looked safe and familiar, though I couldn't really put my finger on it. "Oh My God, its Tasha's lab" Kara said

Suddenly a familiar figure came into view of the image, it was the sorceress, Tasha, herself. She spoke in a very annoyed tone as though she didn't recognize us "This is an unauthorized transmission to my mirror I am afraid that you will half to disconnect now" Ours mouths hung open at how she spoke to us.

"But Tasha we are your friends, don't you remember me. Remember me, Kara Davies!" Kara spoke incredulously

Her eyes got really wide, "There is no way that is possible, Ravenswood doesn't have a mirror, though that would have been a good idea if there was a way to stay in contact with them." She still didn't believe us because she was shaking her head.

"It's really us Tasha, just ask any question, or we will even come through to let you read our jewels as proof" Kara countered

"If you really want to prove who you are not, then I will only be obliged to ask you" She said with a sigh. I was wondering if she even was thinking it really could be us. "Okay lets start with you" she pointed to Kara

"Shoot" Barbie responded

"Who does Queen really hate, and who is he?"

"The Forest Prince, and it's Lorren, though I swear he said he was done with his Zorro days"

Her eyes got really big and a smile formed and the goblin jumped up and down, "Kara, Emily, Adriane is that really you, Oh My it really is, come on through, you guys can stay over night hear and we can go say hi to every one." She kept babbling on and on about what we were going to do all while jumping up and down I swear someone must have heard her. We stepped through smiling like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tasha led us to a table in her lab and got out some food. We all sat and ate for the first few minutes until we heard so banging on the door. Yep I knew it someone heard her. "Probably just Marlin, Lorren, and Zach here to see what I have made explode this time" she said as she walked to the door. She opened it a crack still shielding us from sight, I'm guessing to make us a surprise for later. "Hi guys nothing's going on, you can go back downstairs now"

"Then why are shielding the door?" someone's voice came, it's hard to tell it's been to long

"Uh, I didn't know that I had to half to have the lab all the way open whenever you come up" She motioned with her hand for us to hide behind the tables and we got behind them quickly.

"Well then can you open it?" the voice returned

"Sure" and the Tasha opened it the rest of the way, "see nothing is wrong"

"There's someone in here" A voice said that was different from before

"Well Zach you guessed right, but you can't meet them until later, oh and will you tell them to set the table for four more tonight, Thanks" I heard her pushing them toward the door and finally we heard the door close. I let out a sigh.

"You guys can come out now" We emerged from out of our hiding spots stretching. "I think that we should use magic to get you guys something to wear tonight, I think we should make them have something to stare at when you reveal yourselves." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks Tasha, so where is that clothes spell" Kara said eyes wide with hope, wow she is really excited

"Right hear" She handed Kara a book, Kara focused and moved her fingers in a circle pattern, suddenly I felt a beam shoot toward me and I was engulfed in light. When the light vanished I looked at myself and my clothes were gone and replaced with a silky dark blue dress, I am going to kill Kara.

"Kara is this your idea of a joke?" I was really getting made at her. She I swear is really trying to get on my nerves.

"Nope, you all look great"

"But I don't like dresses"

"So it will make wolf-boy drool all over you"

I blushed and she saw so I quickly hide it, "Well I still don't like dresses so change me into something that I will actually wear" knowing that I have lost this argument. I looked around at what everyone else was wearing, Emily had a light blue one with polka dots, Kara had a hot pink one (go figure), Tasha had a black one, and Ozzie had a simple tie over his collar.

"Okay guys sorry to ruin your fun but it is meal time, it seems as though the spell made time not matter so it's time to eat, come on lets go we are already late" She ushered us out the door and led us down the hall.

"Well it sounds as though we are having a late entrance, that's what us mages do" Emily said with a smile

"True, okay you guys, you guys wait out here while I go in and when I give the signal you come in." She said, we nodded and she went through the door. We heard the conversation from our side of the door.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Tasha said

"Lady Tasha if you are going to be late please call ahead, but you are not the only ones late, it seems that four others are late as well" I women's voice sounded

"Oh that's the surprise I have for all of you"

"A surprise well I did not receive notice of this, I really don't like surprise's, get it over with, we have three hungry boys here"

"Okay, though I don't think they will want to eat after this" She must have paused for effect than her voice can in again, "May I present some friends of ours, ones we haven't seen in a long time," we took that as our cue and pushed the doors open striding in, she ushered a hand at us "The one and only heroes of the web Adriane, Emily, Kara, and Ozzie" I looked at everyone's mouth, they were all hanging open, I silently chuckled to myself, as were the others, and we walked over to our seats, mine was right next to Zach.

I pushed his mouth shut and said "It might get stuck that way if you leave it hanging" he snapped out of whatever trance he was in after I said it.

"Hey Adriane uh- it's nice to see you" He was blushing though very well trying to hid it and was failing miserably. I smiled and said "Good to see you to"


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was pretty quiet considering the boys were completely in shock, well they got better, but they still were in shock it was pretty obvious, me, Kara, Emily, and Ozzie were being led down a hallway to our rooms for the night (they are staying the night). The boys, we discovered were staying the night to, Tasha stopped and threw open a door, "This can be someone's room, here's another, and right down there is another" The door led to a hallway with many doors, which I assumed were bedrooms. I went into one, and since its late went right to sleep.

I woke to a hand over my mouth I wanted to scream, I couldn't see how it was but I could tell it was male. I started to struggle, but then the man finally spoke, "Adriane, it's me Zach" I stopped struggling and pulled his hand off my mouth

"Zach what are you doing here in the middle of the night" I hissed cranky that I had to be woken up

"Drake wants to see you and I need to talk to you"

"Can't it wait till morning"

He chuckled, "Same old Adriane, hates waking up, but no it can't wait, Come on" he said and pulled me out of bed, when did he get so strong. He led me down a hallway, outside and into the woods. I was led into a clearing were I saw my baby waiting for us

'_Mama, I missed you, Zach really missed you to he couldn't stop talking about you' _I heard his voice clearly in my head

" I missed you to drake, has Zach been taking good care of you"

'_Yep, he said he was doing it for you every other day"_ I noticed Zach blush, and he started to have a silent conversation with his bonded through his mind leaving me out of it.

"You know I don't like being left out of the convo." I stated mainly pointing it at Zach

"Sorry bout that, Drake can I borrow Adriane for a moment" drake nodded and Zach grabbed my hand and led me to the far side of the clearing "Adriane are you mad at me"

"For what?" I was getting confused

"For not really calling you"

"We couldn't really get in contact anyway, the portal was sort of sealed"

"True, but if I found a way to I would"

"Really would you"

"And I'll prove it" He leaned down and his lips met mine, it was the best thing I think I have ever felt

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked but I needed to update, I have a bad case of writers block please support ideas I don't think ill beable to update till I get some idea**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in forever ive been really busy with school and practices for a lot of stuff. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Zach was kissing me I couldn't believe it, it felt amazing. I kissed back and he held onto me now with his hands on my back. I swung my arms around his neck and we went on for about another minute or two I lost track, then I remembered Drake. I pulled back, my face flush, and breathed, "Remember Drake, me should probably get back" I whispered, since that's all I could get out after that. He nodded and grabbed my hand and led the way back to drake.

Once we arrived drake saw our joined hands and jumped up and down, we hurried to stop him before he caused a problem. _"Mama are you and Zach together now?" I _heard him ask

Me and Zach looked at each other then we looked at drake and nodding our heads yes. But of course Zach knew he had to get me back, since, unfortunately for him and me, I had to leave tomorrow.

We reached my door and he stopped to give me a quick kiss then we went our separate ways to our bedrooms. I jumped in bed and fell right asleep, getting what I much needed.

**A/N: I know its short but I am working on the next chapter now so Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is as I promised I hope u all like it cause love the book series so much**

I woke up to a pounding on the door, I yelled, "WHAT" I heard a chuckle on the other side and the door opened revealing Zach

He walked up to the bed and lifted me up like last night and gave me a hug, he whispered in my ear " Why do you half to leave? Why can't you come to Aldenmoor with me?"

"I can't I half to get back to Ravenswood, but I will try to come visit as soon as possible" I replied and got up the guts to kiss his cheek.

He pecked me on the lips and we went down to dining room to eat, everyone was there and they were staring at our joined hands. Kara's eyes narrowed, "Soooooo… what happened last night that we don't know about?" her eyebrow raised in question.

I blushed, "Nothing" trying to hid it

"Are you to together?" Marlin asked, Zach nodded, "sweet now you guys half to come to aldenmoor more often"

"sure we will, if we have time" I added the last part quietly. We sat down, and started eating, tasha showed up with a couple of gaurds carryings a box, and they sat it down in the room.

"What's in the Box?" Lorren asked with his mouth full, so it was quite muffled

"Something for all of you I was up all night working on them, you'll love them. I got the idea from these little devices the girls carry around with them for back on earth" Us girls gave her an odd look, questioning her on what it could possibly be

She went to the box and pulled out something that look like a totally tricked out phone, from the future. "Is that a phone?" Emily asked

"Yes and no. I modeled them after your phone, except once having everything you want installed in them they can be used for a lot of things though at the moment there aren't many choices for installation after not it has been only one night. I was actually thinking about selling them and make some money to build a new lab, it would be so cool-"

"Cool, now let me see" Kara held out her hands

Tasha grabbed one for each of us and it seemed she designed each one to fit each person, she handed on to each of us. "They charge with a small bit of magic, so just send a tad of magic into it and it should be good for a while." I did and the screen lit up (it's a touch screen, like a droidx) and it was just a plain blue black round with nothing on it

"Uh tasha there is something wrong with this thing, there isn't anything displayed on the screen" I told her

She looked at me, "Remember that you program it yourself with the installations, I have some in the box, the ones I have completed, go ahead and take a look"

I stood and walked over to the box and peered inside. Inside there was scanning chips and there were:

-Txt messaging

-Portal calling(like video calls)

-Contact list

-Camera

-magic storage

That was all that was in the box, I first grabbed the contact list on first and put it in the scanner in the bottom of the phone. My phone showed that it was loading with a timer, and it was open. There was now a contacts tab on my phone. I did the same with the rest of the chips and I soon had all that on my phone. The others did the same and we exchanged numbers.

Before long we had to leave, we all walked over to the mirror in tasha's lab and said our goodbye's and we took the plunge back to ravenswood.

**A/N: I hoped you all like it Don't forget to R and R **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone this chapter is hopefully good please let me know what you think**

APOV:

I walked out of my house towards the manor, heading down the hallway towards the kitchen. I used my senses to make sure no mage was near and unlocked the wooden door that kept the stair to the basement hidden. I silently went down, and went to the wall. No one had been down here since the portal closed since they figured they wouldn't be on the web anytime soon so it would be pointless to return to the way things were before, it just brought back memories for Adriane of the mist wolves and Mr. Gardner.

I pulled the dusty trigger and the door opened revealing a bright light coming from inside. I crept up and examined it from a small distance in case it was dangerous. It was really white (if you haven't figured that out yet) and inside the light there was a outline of a old man but I couldn't make out what the person looked like. I heard a something coming from the light, it felt as though someone was trying to contact me, I guessing the person or whatever is in that light, I responded and I felt a feeling of warmth rush over me, it felt familiar and safe so I let them talk.

"_Adriane…..help… yo-… need…master… magic…v… soon… you… can… do…it… save me" _ I heard the voice say to me, the voice sounded like Mr.G's from when we last saw him fall into the well.

"Is that you ?"

"_Yes… I am….. trapped… you… can… do… it" _

"Become a magic master?"

"_Yes"_ and the voice and light disappeared, all I know is that I have a new mission and that's to save Mr.G from wherever he is.

Before I never really looked at everything in here I just looked at the pictures on the wall, we never really wanted to disturb anything in here just in case, but now I felt as though I had to find something in here something's that I will need. First I look in his desk. There was nothing on top so I opened the top drawer and there was an envelope inside with my name on it and it was sealed with the official Ravenswood symbol in wax. I opened the envelope and read:

'_Dear Adriane,_

_ I don't know how to say this but as I'm writing this you are probably over at the cottage at the age of three playing with one of the lion pups like you normally do. I know that from this day you will be leaving the preserve in two days with your parents. When I first met you I knew that one day you would return to Ravenswood and you shall be the warrior, or are the warrior since if your reading this that means that I am in danger since I decided to leave._

_I decided that the web is in dire danger and I can help it until you, the Warrior, plus the Healer and Blazing Star that you can do it or already have since this wont appear till the web is safe and I need your help. Though what I am doing is extremely dangerous, more dangerous than most things you've probably faced and you need to be a magic master to do so. In this manor and room I have hidden the things you and the other mages shall need to become a magic master, that is if the others wish to join you on this quest. I shall try to last but if I don't I shall leave notice and you may complete my mission I know you will be able to do it, I believe in you after all you take after your mother and grandmother._

_Before I tell you anything else I must tell you, that this is serious, I have lost many friends in my 200 year life span and it has been quite painful, for example two people named Alexander and Graselia Stone, they had a child and I still don't know what happened to the child, I hope he is alive and well, I heard his name was Zachariah but that was all I heard. If you find him give him the picture album on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf in the library way in the back, I should be hidden under some books in a compartment, but you should find it. I've lost many othesr as well as my bonded so I hope that you may accomplish this._

_Something's are hidden from you in this mansion that you will need, but there are hints everytime you find one thing. I will give you the first clue:_

"_I am hidden in the room of hiddens, locked I shall remained until sun name is vain with the darkness' name no one has opened my cabinet doors"_

_I wish you best of luck though I do suggest telling your friends about this so that they don't worry_

_Goodbye for now,_

I read this and tears were brimming my eyes, I didn't know I had been to Ravenswood when I was younger, no one told me I had met Henry Gardner himself, I had to do as he asked he needed help and me and my best friends were going to do it.

I stood and looked around the room there was a small bookshelf with a few potion books in it of rare difficult potions, I decided to give them to Emily since she has always loved mixing potions. I looked around and noticed a coat rack with a single black cloak hanging from it, I took it off and looked it over, there was a tag inside and my name was on it, Mr.G left this for me, for some weird reason. I put it on and I lite up, my body glowed and soon disappeared, I was wearing some new outfit, I knew that. I ran to the mirror in the corner and I was wearing black jeggings with a purple shirt and a black jacket on. On my feet were black boots that went half way up my leg and my hair was held bag in a high tight pony tail.

I looked at myself and there was a small bag at my waist that hung on through a belt. I looked good and I decided to open the bag, it was pitch black inside it, I reached my hand inside and I couldn't reach the bottom, so I figured this was an enchanted bag, but I would bring it to Tasha tomorrow to look it over. I left the room just in case someone came to the manor (*Kara and Emily*) and found me coming out of the basement, though I took the cloak with me and hid it under my bed, now back to my normal clothes ( the cloak comes off when she tells it to return to normal). I made it back just in time cause there was a knock at the door and Kara and Emily were there with a picnic basket and a camera. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what they were up to.

"Come on, we haven't seen Donovan in his home realm yet" they dragged me along since I have never really been a fan of the Warlock realm.

"Can't I stay?" I asked

"No, it's polite so we must" Kara replied

"When have I ever been polite to those people" I returned. They stopped and thought about it, then they said I could stay, they knew I made a point, but right before they left I told them to come see me when they get back so I could tell them about my mission and maybe even there's


End file.
